Waiting For Your Heart
by kyuminsweet
Summary: perasaan yang tersakiti dulu,kini telah terbayar oleh manisnya rasa kasih sayang. Penantian panjang yang telah ia lalu kini terbayar. (bad summry,i know) KyuMin story


**_Waiting For Your Heart_**

**_Main cast :_**

- _Cho Kyuhyun_

- _Lee Sungmin_

**_Other cast :_**

· _Kim Ryeowook_

· _Cacao/?_

**_Genre :_**_hurt/comfert,romance,yaoi,boyxboy.._

**_Rate :_**_T_

**_Summry : _**

_perasaan yang tersakiti dulu,kini telah terbayar oleh manisnya rasa kasih sayang. Penantian panjang yang telah ia lalu kini terbayar. (__**bad summry,i know**__)_

**_don't like,don't read_**

_enJOY read this fanfiction^^_

_happy reading.._

_***137**_

Pagi -menjelang siang- yang cukup terik itu tidak mengganggu sedikitpun namja manis yang berkutat dengan komputernya di ruang kerja yang tidak terlalu besar.

"_Hyung_,kau tidak istirahat?" seorang _namja_ mungil berwajah imut melongokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan,tanpa mengetuk pintuk terlebih dahulu.

"yaa,sebantar wookie-ya. Kau keluarlah duluan bersama yang lain." _Namja_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikan komputernya itu menengok sebentar dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dan Yesung _hyung_ pergi dulu. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" masih dalam posisi sama,_namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baik. Maaf mengganggumu _hyung_,_ Annyeong _". _namja_ mungil yang dipanggil Wookie itupun segera menutup pintunya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Memang,bekerja di perusahaan besar menyita waktu dan pikiran. Terlebih lagi,jika CEO di perusahaan itu adalah suami mu sendiri. Lee- ah,maksudku Cho Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu adalah seorang 'istri' dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dan yang ia panggil Wookie itu adalah sahabatnya. Ia sudah menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun hampir selama 2 tahun. Merea dijodohkan. Sebenarnya ia -Sungmin- tidak keberatan dengan itu,namun berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun-menurut Sungmin-.

***137***

" aah! Lelah sekali hari ini" dengan jalan yang diseret, Sungmin memasuki apartemennya-dan Kyuhyun tentunya-. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur. Melirik sekilas pada jam yang bertengger di dinding dapur '_ah, sudah jam 21.00. kyuhyun belum kembali dari meetingnya' _. ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas,menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya dan menuju dapur lagi untuk membuat makanan.

"Cacao! Rupanya kau ada dibawah sana. Apakah kau sudah makan?" Sungmin mengelus kepala anjing kecil berbulu hitam yang menggemaskan itu dan tersenyum senang karena sahabat kecilnya yang setia itu mengibaskan ekornya dengan semangat dan menggonggong beberapa kali. Ia mencuci tangannya dan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Cacao, dan tentu saja untuk 'suami'nya juga.

"kemarii,kita makan di ruang tengah" setelah meletakan makanan untuk Kyuhyun di meja makan yang sudah ditutupi oleh tudung saji, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah diikuti Cacao disampingnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas karpet berwarna biru lembut yang tebal dan menyalakan tv untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi.

"ini makananmu, selamat makan." Dan acara makan malam yang sederhana itupun dilewati hanya berdua dengan anjingnya, Dan sesekali ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"padahal sudah jam 22.00, kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang ya?" Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas,dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

Sampai ia selesai dengan makan malamnya, belum ada tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan pulang dalam waktu dekat. Akhirnya namja manis itu memutuskan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya pada ranjangnya,dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Begitulah Sungmin,walaupun ia tidak pernah dianggap,ia akan terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namja manis itu bahkan terlalu sering diacuhkan, dia selalu seperti diabaikan. Tetapi ia percaya,bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

***137***

Tengah malam Sungmin terbangun untuk memastikan jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap sisi sebelahnya dan tersenyum lembut mendapati seorang yang ia khawatirkan tengah tidur dengan tenang di sisinya. Dengan pelan,jari-jari mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan poni sang 'suami'. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan yang akan membangunkan Kyuhyun, ia mulai mencondongkan mukanya,dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf telah menyusahkanmu selama ini. Aku akan berjuang sekali lagi,aku akan berjuang merebut hatimu sekali lagi. Jika ini tidak berhasil,aku akan menyerah,dan membiarkanmu mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Sungmin menyeka rembesan air mata dengan menggunakan selimutnya,dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun,tanpa tau orang yang ia tangisi telah sedikit mengerejapkan matanya.

Sungmin terus menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar,ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah jika ia sedang menangis. Namja itu segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya tanpa peduli hal itu bisa saja akan membuatnya sesak didalam sana.

_[do you know? I bet you wouldn't even know in your dreams. You don't know the person who's been near for so long. I bet you couldn't guess, you don't know me,who can't sleep at night because my heart aches as i think of you]_

***137***

Pagi telah datang, sinar lembut dari sang mentari masuk lewat celah gorden jendela yang sedikit tersingkap, cicitan beberapa burungpun mulai terdengar riang. Satu kesimpulannya.. pagi hari ini sungguh cerah dan membuat semua orang mengulas senyuman,bahkan saat baru membuka mata. Seperti halnya _namja_ dengan gigi kelincinya yang manis tengah membuka matanya. Sungmin memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya,ia tersenyum lembut, dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal itu,setelah itu Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona merah muda yang membuat ia terlihat semakin manis dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan, '_aku berhasil mencuri 2 ciuman dari Kyuhyun,kkkk~_'.

Pagi yang cerah itu ia lalu seperti biasa,membersihkan diri,membuat sarapan untuknya,Cacao, dan Kyuhyun. Segera setelah dia selesai membuat makanan, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,_ireonnayo_... sudah pagi. Bukankah hari ini kau mempunyai jadwal bertemu dengan _client_?" sungmin menepuk lembut bahu namja yang masih tertidur diranjang dengan tenang itu,setelah terdengar sedikit lenguhan,Sungmin buru-buru menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan sang 'suami' nantinya. Setelah selesai,ia melihat Kyuhyun sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa namja tampan itu tidak tertidur lagi,dan segera keluar untuk menuju ke dapur.

"pagi Cacao. Cha ini sarapanmu.. makan yang banyak _ne_" dengan senyum manisnya,Sungmin mengelus lembut bulu-bulu itu dan segera mencuci tangannya ketika mendengar seseorang –Kyuhyun- turun dari tangga untuk menuju ke dapur.

"selamat pagi Kyu." Dengan senyum manisnya,ia menyapa sang 'suami'. Tetapi ia harus menghela napas kecewa karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia mendudukan diri dibangku yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun,menyendokan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Dan sarapan tanpa ada obrolan,hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

Setelah selesai,Sungmin membereskan piring kotor dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju garasi untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mempunyai mobil masing-masing. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantor.

_[you're like a distant star to me. I'm not brave enough, i can't approach you, i hestitate but... If you ever feel lonely,just turn around and look. If you're alone and sad right now,turn around and look. Becouce there might be someone standing there who knows only you and sees you]_

***137***

Pagi hari yang cerah ini tidak berlangsung lama bagi seorang Cho Sungmin karena pekerjaan yang begitu menumpuk. Dengan menghela napas lega, satu laporan telah selesai setelah tiga kali diperbaiki. Ia membawa laporan itu keruangan atasannya-Cho Kyuhyun-.

**_Tok tok.._**

Sungmin mengetu pintu berwarna Cokelat tua itu pelan.

"permisi presedir Cho"

**_'_****_ya,silahkan masuk'_**

Sungmin segera membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, dan meletakan laporan yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"ini laporan hasil kerja sama dengan Tuan Park. Silahkan di periksa" Sungmin membungkukan badannya sedikit sebelum berlalu dari ruang itu. Tidak lama kemudian seorang _yeoja_ ber_nametag_ 'Kim Seehyeon' masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Namja manis itu hanya memandang tidak peduli dan kembali melangkah menuju mejanya. Dan sesaat setelah ia mendudukan dirinya dan melihat di atas mejanya terdapat satu buah map berwarna hijau '_ah,kenapa aku lupa untuk membawa map ini. Padahal laporan didalam map ini butuh distample oleh Kyuhyun'_ dengan meruntuki dirinya sendiri,Sungmin kembali membawa langkahnya ke ruangan Kyuhyun,mengetuk pintu pintunya dan kemudian masuk saat tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam.

"presdir Cho?" Sungmin langsung melangahkan kakinya untuk menuju meja Kyuhyun dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun maupu _yeoja_ tadi. Dengan perasaan tidak enak, ia mulai mencari stample perusahaan yang biasa berada di atas meja itu,setelah beberapa kali mencari akhirnya ia mendapatkan stample itu dan akan segera membubuhkan stample itu ke kertasnya,tetapi gerakannya terhanti ketika ia mendengar ada suara dari ruangan sebelah-ruang beristirahat-.

**_'_****_a-aah,pe-laan... aasshh...'_**

**_'_****_tahan sebentar seehyeon-ah. Ini hanya perih sebentar'_**

**_'_****_appo.. hiks,Cho Kyuhyun '_**

Sungmin memberanikan diri menuju ke ruangan sebelah,ada seorang _yeoja_-Kim Seehyeon- duduk di atas sofa membelakangi Sungmin dan ada rambut coklat ikal yang sedikit menyembul di depan sang _yeoja_, yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, _namja_ manis itu melangkah kembali ke meja Kyuhyun dan segera membubuhkan stample kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit membanting pintu,ia segera melesat keluar dengan air mata yang mulai merembes dari mata indah itu. Oh,andai dua orang itu tahu apa yang tejadi sebentarnya.

**_Other side_**

"cha,selesai... maafkan aku telah melukai kakimu. Aku memang ceroboh hari ini"

"ah,yaa... lain kali hati-hati Cho Kyuhyun pabbo."

"arraseo,sekarang keluarlah dari ruangan ku. Orang-orang di luar suka berpikir macam-macam."

"baik,aku keluar... jangan lupa dengan saranku tadi."

"ya,baiklah. Akanku coba."

***137***

"hiks,Cho Kyuhyun.. hiks.. aku sudah menyerah sekarang. Aku akan melepasmu,aku harap kau bahagia nantinya" namja manis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya,dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar dan seekor anjing di sebelahnya. Ini adalah akhir dari semuanya... namja manis ini sudah menyerah,sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Sudah cukup dua tahun ini ia merasakan cintanya yang tidak terbalas. Dia hanya seorang lelaki biasa dan mempunyai batas kesabaran.. seandainya ia mau menunggu sebentar lagi,maka semua impian yang ia tunggu akan terjadi. Tetapi namja itu telah kalah oleh rasa kekecewaannya...

_[it seems to be an excuse that i'm waiting for you. I hate to be burden to you,but i keep holding on to you. The person i will love, please look at me. Even though i don't have the courage to face you. Please love me,please turn around and look at me. It seems to be greed that i want to hold you. I try to hide it, but it stays like that. The person i'm waiting for,it is you..]_

"S-Sungmin.. " Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju seluruh ruang apartemennya demi menemukan sosok manis yang telah bersamanya hampir dua tahun. Pasalnya tadi sore saat ia melihat ke meja Sungmin di kantornya,ia tidak menemukan sosok itu. Dia hanya mengira _namja_ manis itu sudah pulang karena memang ia hanya memberikan sekitar lima laporan untuknya. Tetapi saat ia pulang,_namja _ tampan itu mendapati lampu apartemennya masih dalam keadaan gelap,bahkan anjing mungil yang biasa menyambutnya jika pulang tidak terlihat. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar,hari ini ia bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada _namja_ manis itu, memang sungguh keterlaluan membuat seseorang menunggu dalam ke tidakpastiaanselama dua tahun lamanya,tetapi ia hanya mencoba menetapkan hatinya bahwa ia memang mencintai pria manis itu. _'ya,aku mencintai dia. Aku mencintai Cho Sungminku!'. _Dengan merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya,bersiap mengejutkan Sungmin saat ia akan masuk,tetapi saat pria berkulit pucat itu membuka sedikit ia merasa merasa heran karena kamar itu gelap _'tidak biasanya ia mematikan lampu saat tidur'_ dengan kening berkerut ia meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

_Clek.. plip_

Kerutan pada dahi pria itu bertambah saat dia tidak menemukan sosok mungil itu dikasur. Dia melangahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membukanya,tetapi sama seperti yang sudah-sudah,ia tetap tidak menemukan pria manis itu. Dengan panik ia segera menghampiri lemari baju yang berada disebelahnya dan membukanya kasar,matanya mulai memanas ketika ia tidak menemukan satu helaipun pakaian Sungmin di lemari itu.

"Cho Sungmin! Dimana kau?! Jangan membuatku panik sayang! Keluarlah! Aku mencintaimu Ming!" Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya turun dan segera menyambar kunci mobil dan dompetnya yang tergeletak pasrah dilantai. Dia berniat mencari Sungmin malam ini juga! Dia melirik sedikit jam tangan yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kanannya _'_

" sudah hampir pukul 22.00.. dimana kau Ming?!" Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan raya yang mulai sepi,matanya tidak pernah lengah menyusuri setiap jalan yang ia lewati.

"aku sungguh bodoh Min,maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu dalam ke tidakpastiaan. Aku menyesal,sungguh" Kyuhyun terus meruntuki ke bodohannya,sesekali ia mengusap cairan bening yang meluncur dari matak _onyx_ kelam yang memandang redup jalanan didepannya.

_[i love you, i yelled i love you, i want to call again. Can't you even turn around and smile at me? Love can not lose even a day. Please, please turn around. Do you know, i stood there and cried, do you know? Do you know that i stood there? This is what is wrong with me, i love you]_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar,tidak peduli bahwa perlakuannya nanti akan merusak pintu coklat itu.

"Sungmin.. kau dimana? _Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku memang pria bodoh, maafkan aku... kembalilah sayang.." air mata kembali meluncur bebas dari _onyx_ kelam itu. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dibelakang pintu,mencoba meringanan bebannya dengan mengingat senyum manis yang Sungmin selalu berikan kepadanya,dengan langkah berat ia membawa dirinya kedalam kamar,membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang.

"bahkan baru tadi malam aku merasakan lembutnya bibirmu,baru tadi pagi aku merasakan makananmu. Sekarang kau meninggalanku,apakah aku begitu kejam kepadamu? Maafkaan aku.. kau bahkan selalu menjagaku.. tapi aku tidak." kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan jatuh terlelap dengan air mata yang belum mengering.

_[why did you protect me all this time? You must have been hurt becauseof me. Really, i was cruel to you. But i never disliked you, i can't imagine being without you. I love you,fool. I want to be with you. I just want to send these words to be honestly. I can't doing anything when i'm in front you. I froze like fool, all these are because i am moved by the love for you]_

_***137***_

Pagi ini Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket dekat tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang, sudah terhitung dua hari ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"tidak, ini pasti yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan egois Sungmin,kau harus memiirkan kebahagiaannya.." pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pemikiran anehnya,ia memasang senyumnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri rak-rak setelah mengikat tali yang digunakan Cacao pada salah satu tiang didepan supermaret.

"oh,ayolah Kyuhyun! Temani aku untuk berbelanja! Yesungie _hyung_ tidak bisa mengantarku karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan." Seorang _namja_ mungil menari-narik lengan pria yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"eeungh, _hyung_! Jangan menggangguku.. aku masih mengantuk karena tadi malam aku mencari Sungmin." Dengan suara serak khas seseorang bangun tidur,kyuhyun kembali membalikan badan membelakangi _namja _manis itu.

"yaah! Apa kau bilang?! Memangnya kemana Sungmin?! Kita harus mencarinya! Bangun sekarang Kyuhyun!" dengan berutal _namja_ manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengobrak-abrik selimut yang Kyuhyun pakai. Dengan sangat terpaksa iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi,membersihkan dirinya dan segera memakai kaos santai kemudia menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

"Kyuhyuh,kita ke supermarket itu sebentar. Aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan". Ryeowook membuka _seatbelt_nya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya turun begitu mobil Kyuhyun berhenti.

"kau kedalam sendiri,aku tidak ingin masuk ke sana." Ucap Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook. Yuhyun mulai memerhatikan jalanan di sisi-sisinya,berharap melihat pria manis yang ia rindukan.

Tepat dari arah jam 9,tepatnya pada pintu supermartket, Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal tengah membawa beberapa buah kantong belanjaan, itu Cho Sungminnya! Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju Sungmin, begitu sampai tepat didepannya,ia langsung membawa _namja _manis itu edalam rengkuhan hangatnya, tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kyu-kyuhyun k-kau..-"

"ssttt,kau kemana saja Ming, aku terus mencarimu selama dua hari ini. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Kyuhyun merenggangan pelukannya dan segera menangkup wajah bulat itu,memastikan tidak ada goresan sedikitpun.

"Kyu,bagaimana kau ada disini? Kau mencariku? Untuk apa? Buabah kau tidak mencintaiku? Maaf selama dua tahun ini aku menyusahkanmu" setitik air mata jatuh dari _foxy_ indah itu dan langsung dihapus oleh Kyuhyun.

"_jebal,_ jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku,au yang bodoh Min. Maafkan aku,maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" dengan mata yang mulai memerah,Kyuhyun berusaha memandang wajah cantik didepannya.

"tidak Kyu. Jangan memasakan dirimu,aku memang mencintaimu,tetapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku" air mata kesedihan itu menetes lagi, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menangkup pipinya,dan perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan tangkupan itu.

"t-tidak Min. A-aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kumohon kembali kepadaku. Aku akan merubah sukapku, kumohon" Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"K-kyuhyun.. b-benarkah ini semua?" tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin, _namja_ pucat itu mengangguk. Perlahan,lengan Sungmin terangkat untuk membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"ajari aku cara mencintaimu Ming" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencondongkan mukanya ke hadapan Sungmin,ia memejamkan matanya dan mengecup lembut bibir ber_shamp _M itu.

_[keep looking at me like that. Like me, i want to see you smile. You haven't yet to smile, i... teach me, i want to learn. Can't learn how to love by the book. Help me, because the person to do it you. I need you to know about love. What can i do for you? I want to know,let me know]_

***137***

"Sungmin.. kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyn berjalan kearah Sungmin yang sedang berkutat dengan kompornya dan memeluk _namja _manis itu dari belakang, ia meletakan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"oh,hai Kyu.. a-aku hanya sedang membuat makanan untuk makan siang. K-kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" dengan seburat rona merah muda yang terlihat di pipinya,sungmin melanjutkan masakannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"hmm.. _aniyo_ aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu hari ini.. kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin,aroma yang membuatnya tenang. Baru kali ini ia mencium aroma tubuh 'istri'nya sedekat ini,sungguh menyenangkan, sekaligus... mendebarkan.

"eh?"

"h-ey,kau kenapa Kyu? _Gwaenchanayo?" _ Kyuhyun yang berjengit tiba-tiba dibelakangnya mau tidak mau mengagetkan Sungmin juga.

"a-ah,tidak tidak. Aku tidak apa, sebaiknya aku menunggu di meja makan,aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin,walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak rela. _Namja_ itu berjalan menuju meja makan dan menduduan dirinya disalah satu bangku dan memerhatikan punggung Sungmin dari sana.

'_padahal hanya memeluk,tetapi kenapa aku berdebar ya?' _ Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya,debaran itu masih ada walupun tidak cepat seperti tadi,ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada Sungmin yang sedang menata makanan dimeja makan.

"ayo makan Kyuhyunnie, eh, maksudku Kyuhyun" Sungmin merona ketika ia salah menyebut nama _namja _di hadapannya. '_ah,pabboya Sungmin,kenapa kau menyebutkan nama itu,pasti Kyuhyun merasa aneh padaku.'_

"a-ah,ya.. _gomawo_" dan makan siang itupundilewati oleh kecanggungan.

"ehem.. Ming,pada saat itu.. eeum,k-kenapa kau pergi?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang sedang main bersama Cacao di karpet yang berada di ruang tengah.

"ah,tentang itu... sebenarnya saat aku memberikan laporan kepadamu beberapa hari yang lalu,aku lupa memintamu untuk menyetemple satu map, aku masuk keruanganmu yang saat itu sedang ada Kim Seehyeon,tetapi kalian berdua tidak terlihat, aku memutuskan untuk mencari stample itu,ketika dapat dan aku ingin membubuhkan stemple itu aku mendengar.. e-eum suara desahan.. maka dari itu aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku" Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar sebab ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang tertunduk,mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cacao yang sedang terbaring di karpet.

"d-desahan? K-apan itu terjadi?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata 'desahan'.

_'__aku rasa aku tidak melakukan apapun.. desahan apa? Aku hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah vas kecil dan tidak sengaja mengenai Seehyeon. Aku membersihkan kaki dan ia terus... aah! Aku mengerti,Sungmin salah memperkirakan!'_

Melihat Sungmin yang kesulitan merangkai kata-kata,Kyuhyun kemudian menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sungmin.

"... jadi itu hanya sebuah ringisan. Dan Kim Seehyeon itu adalah sepupu jauhku,ia berkunjung kekantor untuk memberiku saran. Jadi kau salah paham Ming." Kyuhyun memandang _foxy_ indah itu dengan lembut, Sungmin yang dipandang seperti itu hanya bisa menahan malu, antara ia salah paham,dan juga dipandang seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"ah,maafkan aku karena itu Kyu,aku memang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku-" omongan Sungmin harus terhenti ketika benda lembut-bibir Kyuhyun- itu kembali menyapa bibirnya,kali ini dilakukan dengan sedikit lumatan lembut tanpa menuntut,sebuah ciuman yang terlalu lembut. Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya,menatap mata indah milik Sungmin.

"hentikan meminta maaf Ming. Seharusnya au yang meminta maaf Kepadamu,aku telah memberian harapan kosong kepadamu. Kali ini izinkan aku membutikan cintaku.." Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir semerah sakura itu dan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin diatas karpet lembut itu,tidak lupa menyuruh pergi anjing kecil yang terus memerhatikan kedua majikannya itu dan memulai 'kegiatan' yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

***137***

Pagi hari Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa sakit dibagian belakang-butt-nya dan sebuah lengan yang melingkar memeluk perutnya dari belakang, ia merona mengingat kegiatan saat sore hari kemarin. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan oleh bibir dan rahang tegas Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis itu meneguk salivanya berat dan melirik sekilas ke arah mata _namja_ yang masih tertidur itu, dengan ragu Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup cepat bibir tebal didepannya-kebiasaan yang sejak dulu ia lakukan-,saat ingin berbalik untuk menuju kamar mandi ia dikejutkan oleh suara _bass_ tepat dari samping telinganya

"hey manis.. kau mencoba menggodaku pagi ini?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin yang mulai kelihatan gugup.

"t-tidak! A-aku tidak menggoda"

"baiklah,kalau kau tidak mengakuinya,maka aku yang akan menggodamu sekarang, sayang"

"_a-andwae_!"

Dan sekarang biarkan mereka menikmati rasanya berbagi rasa yang seharusnya dari dulu mereka rasakan. Biarkan kenangan masa lalu itu dipendam,dilupakan,dan hanya mengingat moment-moment manis ini... cinta memang membutuhan kesabaran,kepedulian,kesetiaan,dan yang paling penting adalah memahami satu sama lain...

**_```The and```_**

**Sorry for typo(s), saya masih sangat,sangat,sangat newbie... maafkan saya kalau ceritanya pasaran dan jalan ceritanya gak jelas.. hanya mencoba menyalurkan bakat disini...**

**Please review...^^**

**Salam JOYers...**

**Sign in (Jakarta,270414)**


End file.
